


Tonight we die again

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko went looking for Olli every lifetime.





	Tonight we die again

**Author's Note:**

> Put my mind on zero and wrote something. Rip my writer's creativity lol so here is something that might not make that much sense nor am I that happy how this turnt out.
> 
> Mountains of the Moon - Bayou inspired/motivated me to write something down :P

Marko and Olli holding hands as they step into the deeper part of the wetland. Obviously their clothes get soaked and heavier with the minute. Their grip around each other’s hand also tightens more.

The water reflects the star sky onto the land, almost making it like one big mirror.

 “Are you ready?” Marko wants to know.

Olli glances at the moon that shines like a night sun. _Ready_. Marko nods before he turns to his friend and lover who’s now smiling.

 “Are you afraid?” he wants to know.

The younger blond shakes his head. “I’m not afraid, Marko. I know we’ll die tonight but that’s alright because I have you beside me once more.” One final squeeze of hands before the couple take their final breath.

Under the water it is still. Under the water it is serene. Under the water is where they now belong. Marko doesn’t have to see Olli’s face to know he’s smiling but also crying.

 

And for the hundredth time, Marko promised himself to find his lover in another era.

 

_He found Olli as a child, playing near the riverbank._

_A playful kid with blond locks that shone gold in the sunlight._

_Marko cried the same amount of river when he found Olli’s body in said river after an unforgiving storm._

_\--_

_He found Olli during his second life when the younger man was a cheerful merchant trying to sell his wares to every peasant._

_A hopeful merchant who still saw his purpose in a rotten world, devastated by plague._

_And it was the merchant who held Marko’s hand as he died, also succumbed to the black plague._

_Olli’s eyes were the only blue skies Marko saw that faithful morning._

_\--_

_In his third life, Marko was a stray dog, abandoned by his owners after they went on a holiday and never seemed to come back. And so Marko landed on the streets, howling and trying to get by._

_One day he got found by an old, balding man. With uncontrollable trembling hands, the elderly man tried to pet the stray dog and much to his surprise, the dog let him._

_First there were small visits of the old man in the park. Every time he fed the stray dog and one day he took him home. Marko wasn’t alone anymore. He found his place again. But that pleasant time didn’t last long for his owner with the beautiful bright eyes, passed away a few months after he ‘adopted’ Marko. And the dog became ownerless once more. He decided to stay that way until he would meet his owner again, perhaps in another life._

_\--_

_During Marko’s fourth life, he didn’t find Olli. The two went on living without knowing of each other’s existence, yet they felt a strange absence of something or rather someone._

_\--_

_He was found by Olli during a harsh winter storm._

_“What’s a girl like you doing alone in these woods? And at such time of the year?” Olli, now a hardened lumberjack asked._

_“My dad… he hurt me and my mom so I ran away. Don’t worry about my mom though. She isn’t around anymore,” the fragile voice of the little girl replied._

_“I see. It’s alright. You can stay here with me. I will never hurt you, I’ll promise you that.”_

_\--_

_He found Olli when it was too late. He found the other blond when he was about to be beheaded by none other than Marko himself. With frightened eyes, on both parts, they met for the first time and said their goodbyes for the final time._

\--

 

“Olli, why are you daydreaming?” someone bumps his elbow into the teen’s side.

 “Oh, I was? I’m sorry. I just remembered the nightmare I had last night,” Olli mutters absently. When he looks up, he’s looking at his friend who dragged here. Why is he here?

 “The gig’s about to start!” his friend sounds amused. Now Olli looks in front of him. They’re almost standing in the first row, giving a clear view on the small podium. Finally some lights go out and the singer gets onstage.

When Olli’s eyes meet the blue eyes of the singer, there’s a click in his head and Olli sees the same realization in the other man’s eyes and expression.

  _I found you again_.


End file.
